


Loneliness

by Necon_021



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necon_021/pseuds/Necon_021
Summary: Something i came up during class hope u guys like it
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Loneliness

Life is as noisy as always.

Noisy damn brother, noisy brother, noisy band, noisy school, lousy parents.

Sometimes he wishes he was thin air, fading out of others' life so that he can do anything he wants to do on his own.

His brother's damn loud voice, his schoolmates chattings, his parents' naggings, his band's unreasonable debates.

So noisy.

They could all go to hell.

....

.... 

Yet, somehow, it feels wrong. 

.... 

.... 

It feels...lonely?... Not being able to share anything with anyone feels...somehow lonely.  
...

It feels empty.  
Something is wrong Haruka can sense it. 

The thought has never crossed his mind. 

He can't be excited with anyone when a good Tokukatsu episode comes on, can't  
share his interest for seasonal flavour ice cream(He would be dead if he talks to Kanata).

Online friends, they are not an option since the beginning since that incident.

Real life friends... Just forget about it.

...

This is so damn annoying.

.... 

He feels a cool droplet down his face. He is... crying? How long has it been since he last cried? 

Pathetic  
"Get a grip of your damn self damn it."  
He sobs,venting everything out he has kept inside him all this time.

He picks up his guitar, plays the Tokukatsu theme song to distract himself from his thoughts.

Yes, only by music can Haruka not be lonely anymore.  
He has friends, music and himself.  
That is all he ever needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Something i came up during class hope u guys like it


End file.
